Under Phase I of this SBIR Fast-track project, a base manufacturing process to produce a reliable, robust ethanol biosensor will be developed and the feasibility of the biosensor, capable of real-time monitoring of ethanol, will be demonstrated and a functional prototype ethanol biosensor will be delivered. During Phase II, the biosensor design prototype and multi-sensor array (a three-channel wireless potentiostat for rats) will be finalized and the manufacturing process will be optimized. The biosensor will be validated in vitro and in vivo and introduced to the commercial market.